Soldier's Peak
} |name = Soldier's Peak |icon = Ico_Soldiers_Peak.png |image = peak.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Mountains |type = Fortress |location = World Map |inhabitants = Levi Dryden, Mikhael Dryden (once quest is complete) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep DLC }} Soldier's Peak is a location in the Warden's Keep DLC for Dragon Age: Origins. It is an old Grey Warden base and sits atop a maze of abandoned mining tunnels. Places Outside courtyard *The Statue in the southwest corner outside the fortress unlocks Ancient History and Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 1 **Warden Master Scout, can drop Antique Warden Crossbow The Keep #First Floor #*Among the ghost of Sophia Dryden, Avernus and others appear when the player enters the Keep and can be killed by AOE spells for 12 XP. This halts her conversing with Avernus and the other Wardens that causes their ghosts to just stand there until you go upstairs or back outside. Sophia Dryden then confronts her soldiers how they have defeated the Blight and why they should not surrender to King Arland's mere mortal armies. Once she finished talking Levi Dryden will approach you to discuss how her great-great-grandmother stood bravely to fight against the rebellion even with they were starving. However, the cutscene does not occur if you kill her ghost. Meanwhile, within the same room you can find the Statement of Defiance banner to the right (east) of the door as you enter. The banner entails a lot of the tyranny of King Arland and the revolts of Grey Wardens among with the fallen comrades. #*Proceed to the Break Room. Inside you will find Arcane Horror, which will have 2 lesser Rage Demon guarding him. To your right, is a bar by the door, you can find a note on top of it which can lead to the Codex entry: A Letter From Bann Mathuin Wulff. Shortly after the battle is finished Levi Dryden will open the door that leads upstairs if you didn't do so. The left door west wing of the floor is the Barracks. Inside, you will be attacked by 3 Warden Skeleton, and the undead Commander Athlar. Within the same room you can find chest by the door Weapon Stand and a note which lead to Codex entry: A Plea from Commander Athlar. #*Proceed to along the hallway. To your right a door leads to the Kitchen. Nothing inside but a chest with Scale Boots #*Archives is the last room. Once you go inside you will be greeted by a 5 Demons one of which is the Archivist. After the battle, you can activate the cutscene with the Archivist and his assistant, waiting for their final hour while he was transcribing the events, by reading the Archivist's Book. Also there's a book near the shelves in the same room whichs leads to Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 2 and updates your Ancient History. #Second Floor #*Proceed to the loft, cutscene will pop up of Sophia Dryden instructing Avenus to summon Demons to fight along their side. At the end of cutscene, you will be attacked by Rage Demon, has an Abomination skin, which resist spirit damage, 4 Dead Warden; and followed with another 2 Greater Rage Demon. The former Rage Demon also drops Winter's Breath. After the battle Levi Dryden will approach you again to discuss how his great-granny allowed blood magic in the ranks of the Grey Warden. #*Within the same room, near the staircase, there' an Asturian's Portrait on top of the furnace. Recite the Grey Warden Oath and it will unravel an Asturian's Stash #*Proceed towards the shrine, inside you can find the Raspberry Jam which updates the Ancient History and Codex entry: The History of Soldier's Peak: Chapter 3 to your journal. When you go inside the Shrine room you will be attacked by 2 Shambling Skeletons and a Shambling Corpse. #*Next will be the Commander's Quarters also the last room in the floor. Once you go in you will be interacting with Sophia Dryden's possessed body. Any proceedings should be referred to the her page. Within the same room you will find Codex entry: Sophia Dryden's Journal on top of the desk. Arvenus' Tower *Enter the tower and proceed to the Study room. In the room you can find Alchemical Concoction and a Book which unlocks Codex entry: Avernus's Notes. Meanwhile, you can interact with the Alchemical Concoction and drink it at your own risk. I suggest you may save your current progress before taking the poison. It supposedly adding new skills. *Next room will be the Sanctum of the old Avernus you will be interacting with him on a cutscene. He is the nemesis Sophia Dryden has asked you to destroy. However, Avernus will reason out and promise you he will give your vengeance or justice once he has corrected his doings. If you agreed with his agreement he will ask you to accompany him into the Great Hall to finish his rituals and destroy the Demons *In the same room you can find a corpse pinned in the wall with pikes, click on it to receive update of Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 4. The Great Hall *Upon entering the Great Hall, Sophia Dryden intercepts you right at the door and is outraged why'd you let Avernus live. *You will then be given a last chance who you want to fight along with. (I suggest you side with Avernus and kill Sophia Dryden to eliminate more proceedings) *Sophia Dryden will then have 2 Shambling skeletons to fight with her. *Once she's defeated you will be dragged out to the main hall with Avernus cutscene performing the Sealing of the Veil. He will be summoning the circle as part of Sealing the Veil. *#Closing of first circle will release 3 lesser Rage Demons *#Second circle will release 4 Greater Shades *#Third circle will release 2 Ash Wraiths and 2 lesser Rage Demons, and lastly the *#Final circle will release the Desire Demon. *Once the battle is complete you will have to talk to Avernus again and cast your judgement on him. Characters * Before sealing the veil: ** Sophia Dryden ** Avernus ** Levi Dryden * After sealing the veil: ** Levi Dryden ** Mikhael Dryden ** Avernus (if the Warden has allowed him to stay) Enemies * Sophia Dryden * Avernus * Desire Demon * Rage demons * Skeleton archers * Many Dead Wardens }} Objects * Party Storage Chest: The only party storage chest in Origins. ''Ensure you looted everything in the area before leaving the new Warden's Keep or else it will be all cleared out on your return. '' Items , an above average Crossbow. , the longsword of the Grey Warden Asturian. , a robe that improves Blood Magic. , a belt that reduces hostility. , the two-handed greatsword or , the longsword. , set of armor once worn by Warden Commmanders. , a shield with a low random drop chance identical to Duncan's Shield. , a powerful magical staff. Codex entries Quests Trivia * In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Mistress Woolsey will make mention of your successful efforts in reclaiming "The Keep" and uncovering its secrets. * If the Warden returns to the cleared keep with Shale as a party member, there will be a group of three ravens on the ground who hop around and follow Shale. It's not possible to interact with them, but anytime Shale moves the ravens are quick to follow. See also * King Arland Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Locations Category:Warden's Keep